


Il Mare

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Series: Loving You Always [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat!Gokudera, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dog!Yamamoto, Leviathan!Byakuran, M/M, Manipulation, Mermaid!Bluebell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Sarcastic Tsuna, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is So Done, Vague Time Period, Violence, dark mermaids, hell yeah, linguistic inaccuracies, the sea is a terrifying place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: Prompt: "What about a 10027 story"(Cross-posted from FF.)





	Il Mare

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Il Mare  
> Requested by: sinegas22  
> Pairing: 10027

 

Most villages of the small Varia Kingdom feared the sea, but those brave enough were able to get past sinking their feet in the sand and set sail to find land for the growing population. Not many returned. The few who did were considered heroes, even if they came back with empty hands. Still, their tales of the world beyond enthralled the villagers and united everyone on the pretense of adventure and fantastical heroism.

It was wonderful to think of it in hindsight until the people realized why they feared the seas in the first place.

Dino, the eldest son to Duke Chiavarone, was the only voyager to travel the seas twice and return alive. Of course, he had not traveled alone and there were significant losses in his crew before he arrived at the village's only dock; but the right-hand man to the young king, Squalo, known for his swordsmanship, was one of the few who did. It was just that Dino was easier to approach compared to his childhood companion's rough and surly demeanor.

Young and dashing, Dino made ladies swoon with a smile and entranced whoever bothered to listen to his tales of lands beyond—how warm the sun felt on his skin; the thrilling rush whenever wind swept through his hair; the people he'd meet on distant lands, far different from their own, and the strange tongues they spoke in; oh, and how could anyone forget about the legends the Others weaved? That was what the villagers called those outside their small land—the Others, because they were not them.

If there was one thing the kingdom thrived on, it was the myths and legends the villagers shared around the hearth every night. As superstitious as they were, no one could pass up on a well-told story. Most were considered fairytales, just fragments of a creative mind and vivid imagination, but some were believed to be true. And Dino, the only man who had survived the seas twice, was able to contribute more to the nightly talks at the village hearth.

Sometimes he talked about the Others he met and how their customs differed from theirs, the refined way they carried themselves and their civilized etiquette that seemed to encroach on their own personal lives; the stars and constellations that glittered in the night sky and a mysterious mage, who named himself after serpents, could spout their name, origin, and how they aligned on your birthdate, but at a price; the Others' kingdom, Vongola, with its vast valleys, healthy cows, and beautiful woods; and his guide, a curious man who could foretell everything Dino would say or do but wasn't a seer.

But what Dino always talked about were the seas, how beautiful and big and blue they were, the way they reflected the skies' lighter hue with their own rich, darker tint compared to the black and gray the villagers were used to seeing from the safety of their homes. "You would never think about sailing the sea without having sailed on the graceful waves themselves," he would say wistfully, already lost in the oceans again.

"Have you never met, well, you know?" a brave soul said one night.

Dino tilted his head despite the knowing look in his warm eyes, his smile still kind. "Met what?"

The other villager looked down at his worn boots and didn't repeat himself. One of the girls who sat closer to Dino by the crackling fire twirled a strand of brown hair around her dainty finger; she leaned a little closer but with no ill-intent or flirtations. "Have you seen it?" she said quietly, her voice sounding much louder among the hushed crowd. "The…"

No one could speak its name. Names had power and that was the last thing they wanted the monster to gain. Ever since Dino returned from his first voyage, there had been a flicker of hope that the disappearances might stop, that the seas could possibly be safe, but there was still doubt. Dino must've been just lucky. There had been very few who managed to return, most of them having lost their minds, but this young man had returned, whole. So when he ventured out a second time and came back with strange books, trinkets, and some sweets that the Others called  _chocolate_ , which quickly depleted in the coming weeks, it roused the old passions in the villagers; but still, not many ventured out, even when the small boats would return with some fish and crabs.

Dino didn't speak for a moment. Shadows danced across his handsome face, which glowed faintly from the fire's light. No one else spoke either, some shifting in their seats on the logs. Before someone could be kind enough to move the conversation elsewhere, Dino finally said, "Yes. I saw it."

Most sucked in a sharp breath as murmurs broke out in the crowd. Slowly, the villagers moved closer to the hearth, as if the red heat would drive away the shivers that wracked through their bodies. Unperturbed, Dino leaned forward to keep the fire going with a stick, poking at the cherry wood underneath. A warm fragrance tinged the tense air while smoke continued to curl upward and disappear. The giggling voices of children in the background droned out, softer but still present.

"I saw it," Dino said, louder this time. "On my first voyage, actually. Remember the storm I told you all about? It was a small miscalculation, but we braved through it somehow." He lowered his eyes to the crackling embers, looking weary for a 26-year-old. Yulia, the girl who had asked the question, placed a comforting hand on his knee, earning a small smile. "But not with everyone." His brown eyes became distant as he lost himself to the memory of that night. "I had never seen such dark clouds in my life. They colored the sky black, and the waves—they were angry, pushing and pulling and rising to near impossible heights."

Dino closed his eyes, and slowly, took a deep breath. No one moved or urged him on. They let him breathe. When he spoke again, his voice was more controlled but a slight tremor still remained. "The storm—I don't know how long it lasted, but felt like an eternity. The water was so cold and it filled up my lungs so I couldn't yell or breathe." He chuckled to lessen the tension and it marginally did, somehow. "My body still aches when I remember. It's not all that great to be in the midst of an angry sea, you know."

And just like that, the crowd relaxed, some villagers chuckling softly under their breaths. Dino looked up at the starry sky, his arms resting loosely over his long legs. "It reached the surface but never showed itself. I knew because suddenly the waters became hot but not too hot. It felt like hovering your hand over the fire, the flames barely touching your palm. I don't know how big it is, if it was white or black, or if our tales did it justice, but it was  _there_ , large and slithering beneath us—and it let us be. I don't know why but I'm here, alive, and that's all that matters." Dino gave a light smile to no one in particular. "Don't you think?"

Arya, Yulia's friend, smiled back. "Yes, it does."

"I don't know if you're brave or foolish," John said, chugging down some beer. It was less scathing than it was meant to be. "You're somethin' else, lad."

Dino laughed. "Squalo says the same." He smiled almost impishly, his eyes twinkling. "But who still boarded the ship? I think I deserve  _some_  recognition for this now, don't I?"

Ottavio, a plump woman who held her sleeping nephew in her arms like always, chuckled warmly. "Men like you  _deserve_  the sea. You've conquered it twice."

Yulia nodded enthusiastically, her pretty lips curled into a bright smile. "Yes! No one else would've been able to do it!"

An old man who everyone affectionately calls Uncle Hugo sighed mournfully. His hands shook over his small cane to accommodate his even shorter height. "Those sweets you brought back—I've never regretted eating so much in my life. I ate little bits, you know? Very small bites but they all disappeared in my belly anyways." He hummed, remembering how the candy dissolved so sweetly on his tongue. "What were they again? Somethin' with a 'c'. Ch—Chuk—"

" _Chocolate_ ," Arya said slowly, sounding out the foreign vowels awkwardly. She and Yulia giggled. "They do have a funny way of saying things."

"Oh, your guide!" Yulia said. "Ren—Ren _ato_."

The girls burst out laughing at the strange names; some villagers joined them. The mood lightened considerably as they incorrectly spouted off random words Dino had taught them, the Others' language sounding much rougher and cluttered than they were supposed to be.

Uncle Hugo sighed again. "You reckon we can grow 'em here somehow?" he said, raising his voice to be heard amongst the excited chatter. "Maybe up in those fields that Jeb has."

Dino smiled. "I'll make note of that. The Others' grow them on trees actually, and they're very beautiful. I can ask Renato about them next time."

Everyone stilled. Ottavo furrowed her brows. "Are you going back?"

"Back?" Yulia said, her eyes wide. "To the seas? Again? Why?"

"I think twice is already enough achievement," Arya said a bit nervously. "Dino, you're not  _actually_  going back, are you?"

"It's just wishful thinking, lad," Uncle Hugo said, licking his lips. "Don't take this old man seriously."

Dino's silence gave away his answer. Protests rose amongst the crowd until Dino raised his hand, making everyone quiet. A determined gleam shone in his eyes, the same when he had told his father that he would sail the seas the first time. "My men and I are already making plans to leave in the coming weeks," he said. "Verde was kind enough—well, as kind as he could be to let us know when the best time would be to return to the seas. He even gave us a shorter route to arrive there faster." He smiled despite the anxious looks he drew. "So you might get your own chocolate tree soon, Uncle Hugo, maybe a whole forest of them."

No one spoke for a while until Yulia said, slowly, "Gods, you  _are_  serious."

"Have you lost your mind, Dino?" Arya said. "How could you possibly think of going back out there again?"

Ottavo hesitated for a moment. "They're right, Dino. The seas aren't safe. And you even said that you met… _it_. Who know what'll happen this time?"

"I believe it let me go twice for a reason," Dino said. "You were wrong before, Miss Ottavio." The polite title didn't do anything to quell the woman's nerves. "I don't deserve the seas and I  _haven't_  conquered it, not when there's so much more to discover." He smiled gently, which lessened the tension in Ottavio's shoulders just a tad. "The world is too big for the likes of us, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't look for what it has to offer. Who knows? Perhaps I'll bring back more than I did the last time. They have beautiful cloth and jewelry that I'll think you two will like."

Yulia and Arya giggled behind their hands, but they were genuine. Stretching out her slim arms, Yulia rested her head against her hands, looking up at Dino with moony eyes. "Tell us more about the Others," she said. "You said there were warriors, women warriors. Do they wear dresses? Are they married? Why did they choose such a life?"

Dino chuckled. "I've only met one myself—Bianchi. And let me tell you, she is absolutely  _smitten_  with Renato." He spoke his guide's name with much more finesse than the girls had earlier.

"Well, if he is as handsome as you say he is, I wouldn't be surprised," Corinna said, knitting a small sweater for her unborn child. "If there's one thing we women appreciate is a  _fine_  face." She gave Dino a mischievous smile, ignoring her husband's protests. "And you, I dare say, is one of 'em."

"Rina," her husband, Odo, said.

Corinna merely sniffed. "I married you, fool. What's there to complain about?"

However, there was no heat in her words and the fond look in her eyes was enough to keep Odo happy. Dino laughed warmly. "And I believe Odo is lucky to have you."

"You're already nearing your thirties, Dino," Ottavo said. "It's long past for  _you_  to settle down." She glanced at the girls nearby his feet, making them flush, which looked darker against the crimson embers. "And I'm sure you have some in mind."

Dino's eyes crinkled attractively from his grin. "I don't doubt it either. And I thought I'd be able to avoid my father for a while, Ottavo. You have quite the knack for bringing up unpleasant memories." Chuckles scattered across his audience. He looked across the hearth, past the villagers, over the grove of trees, and further beyond their small province. "But I haven't thought about it too much yet. Not now. I don't think it's the right time."

And the people understood. They didn't like it, for too many traditions and expectations were already broken already by this young man, but they understood. Dino's heart had already been snatched away by his ventures and gone with the ocean's breeze.

"I do wonder though," Yulia said, breaking the silence gently. "What is this Bi _an_ chi like?" She spoke the woman's name without grace but it was nonetheless charming.

Dino huffed a small laugh, though his lips twitched into a smile. "She is fierce, probably more so when it comes to Renato." A playful gleam lit up in his eyes. "Did you know that she can talk to scorpions? It was probably one of the most bizarre yet fascinating things I've ever witnessed…"

And so he told the story of watching the female warriors train, how one of the novices drew Bianchi's ire, and when the poor girl had screamed after several scorpions suddenly uprooted themselves from the ground like poppies and crawled up her legs and all over her armor. It wasn't the most appropriate story to share, especially when the head of the legion, Lal Mirch, had forced Bianchi to run an obscene amount of laps around the kingdom while holding buckets of waters draped over her shoulders and on her head, but it was enough to bring back the cheer to the group as Dino's words vanished quietly into the peaceful night like gentle smoke…

* * *

Some days passed and the villagers returned to their monotonous lives without a hitch. Soft gray clouds loomed in the distance, signaling rain, and the farmers were quick to protect their crops. Faint wisps of smoke curled in the dampening, cool air from house chimneys and life bustled through the dirt roads and wide streets.

Inhaling softly, Tsuna adjusted his wool cloak over his head and left through one of the village's gates, his boots padding lightly beneath him. Takeshi, his faithful companion, pulled an empty wooden cart behind him, which had been filled with jars of herbal remedies Tsuna had concocted for the past month. The large black dog barked happily as he trotted beside Tsuna, eliciting a small smile.

"Time to go home, Takeshi," he said, patting the dog's head much to Takeshi's delight. "Let's hope Hayato hasn't caused too much trouble yet."

At the mention of his other furry companion, Takeshi yipped. Tsuna adjusted his money pouch around his waist, the coins clinking against each other, and hiked through the woods back home near the mountains. Resting a hand on Takeshi's head, Tsuna carefully stepped over the branches and hidden traps that littered the soiled earth. No matter, it was hunting season and it was best not to draw the hunters' ire. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot an arrow or two in his skull this time.

Still, the woods were quiet aside from the hushed wind that occasionally swept through the trees and the creaking from his cart. Takeshi was just content with Tsuna rubbing his ears. Tsuna had found him five years ago, abandoned and shivering in the cold outside one of his clients' home. He didn't think twice about bringing the small pup home with him. Takeshi had clearly been the runt of the litter but abandoning him was still too cruel; now he was a large, fine hunting dog who loved belly rubs and annoying Hayato, Tsuna's cat.

"We're almost there," Tsuna said, more to himself than to Takeshi.

Takeshi suddenly tensed and sniffed the ground, halting Tsuna in his steps. The brunet tilted his head. "What's wrong, boy?" he said, straining his ear for any signs of huntsmen or beasts.

A few birds fluttered by, twittering a small tune before flying elsewhere. Though Takeshi was more than capable of defending himself—he had proven himself to be quite vicious on occasions, especially where Tsuna's safety was concerned—Tsuna wasn't much of a fighter with his lean, wiry frame. He could run though, and that would be the first thing he'd do, no matter how cowardly it was. It was better to be alive than dead.

Takeshi raised his head and pawed at the dirt, whining in distress. Tsuna pursed his lips, looking around the vicinity with careful eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary but…

He clicked his tongue sharply. "Lead the way."

Takeshi immediately bolted, making Tsuna yelp, and dragged the cart with him on its wobbly wheels. Tsuna quickly followed him through shrubs and trees, leaping over fallen oaks, and sliding down small hills filled with dirt and twigs. Without stopping, Takeshi barked and bounded for a clearing where a grove of red oak trees protruded from the soil. It was then Tsuna's sensitive nose picked up the smell of blood. His heart skipped a beat when he found a beautiful pure white horse underneath the largest oak, its tail swishing anxiously.

When he drew closer, he saw someone leaning against the bark. His breath hitched when the man didn't react to his presence. Takeshi slowed down to a halt, keeping a safe distance from the stranger and his horse, which looked well-groomed, aside from dirt that stained its legs. It snorted and stomped the ground with one of its hooves, more out of distress than fear when it noticed Takeshi. The dog showed no ill-will and kept a respectable distance, tongue lolling as he panted and eyes bright.

Pulling back his hood with shaky hands, Tsuna walked towards the stranger to get a better view. The blond hair and long tattoo that stretched from the man's neck was unmistakable, but Tsuna was more concerned with the bleeding gash on his side. He kneeled down to examine it closely. It wasn't too deep but still needed to be checked. He suspected that a wolf had gotten to the man.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin if the situation wasn't so dire. Cautiously, he said, "Please don't move. I'm just going to look at your wound, nothing else."

The man's lips slightly twitched into a smile, quickly turning into a grimace when he shifted "And not heal it? I had thought angels were much kinder than that."

Fighting back a blush, Tsuna tore off his sleeve to wrap it securely around the man's wound. He lightly swatted his hand away. "Don't touch it. You'll infect it."

The duke's son gave him a nearly delirious smile. "Whatever you say, blessed one."

Tsuna suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Apparently the man was as much of a flirt as the villagers say. Though, it wasn't too irritating. Tsuna had seen some do worse. He looked up at the graying skies, which were mostly covered with looming rainclouds. He glanced at his cart. It wasn't big enough to carry Dino but Takeshi was strong enough. Gods forbid Tsuna having to carry the man homes. He'd end up killing them both.

Tsuna whistled sharply, prompting Takeshi to bound closer almost happily. "It might be uncomfortable," he said to Dino, lugging him up carefully.

He stumbled a bit from the man's heavier weight but managed to place him in the cart safely and stifled a laugh at the awkward sight. Dino's long legs dangled over the lug, boots almost touching the floor, but it would have to do. "My home is nearby," Tsuna said. "I'll take you there before it rains."

He glanced at Dino's horse that watched the whole ordeal with eyes too intelligent for an animal. That almost brought a smile on Tsuna's face.

"She will follow," Dino mumbled.

Tsuna nodded. He patted Takeshi's head and whistled. "Let's go home."

That earned him a small bark before they headed onwards.

* * *

Hayato didn't take it well when Tsuna brought Dino home. The silver cat had given Tsuna a disapproving look, ever the mother of the odd trio, and didn't stray his sharp green eyes from Dino once, who had passed out from the pain. Hayato never took any chances, which was how he had survived the streets for so long before Tsuna came and fended off some surly drunk men from maiming the "annoying stray".

After sheltering Dino's horse in an old barn nearby before rain fell, Tsuna returned to the kitchen to prepare some meal for himself and his unexpected patient. He had never seen the Duke's son up close, much less  _speak_  to him, since he only ventured out to the villages to sell his herbal remedies. The villagers weren't really fond of him anyways. Although, he did admit that the man was much handsomer than the villagers gave him credit for.

Tsuna shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. That was completely uncalled for and inappropriate. He checked his rice stew in its pot, mindful of Takeshi resting by his feet. The food was almost ready when Hayato hissed softly.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said, running a gentle hand over the cat's fur. It only marginally calmed Hayato down but he was still tense on the dining table.

Tsuna headed towards the living room where a small hearth burned to keep the cottage warm. Dino stirred on the worn couch, groaning lightly. Tsuna had taken off his coat and shirt, which were drying near the fireplace, and wrapped white bandages around his wound with some salve. He stood a polite distance away when Dino's eyes fluttered open, disoriented and confused.

"How are you feeling?" Tsuna said, looking anywhere but Dino's brown eyes.

Dino huffed out a laugh before grimacing. "Like I escaped the jaws of death."

"Apparently so," Tsuna said before he could stop himself. He grimaced at the callous slip. "I'm sorry. I just…don't have guests often." It was a terrible excuse but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment, not when Dino smiled at him like they were old friends instead of strangers.

"It's alright," Dino said, looking around Tsuna's home. "You have a lovely place."

Tsuna didn't respond to that. He pulled over a stool and sat down, careful not to look directly in the man's face. His hands shook a bit when he checked Dino's wound. The man didn't comment on it.

"I moved your horse to the barn," Tsuna said, making sure the bandages were tight enough. "I put some healing salve over your wound. It'll take a few days to heal but you shouldn't move around too much unless you want to kill yourself." Again, he winced. "I'm sorry."

Dino chuckled. "Don't apologize. Even I'm aware of how dumb I was to venture past the hunting grounds."

Tsuna licked his chapped lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He glanced back at his tiny kitchen to check on the pot. Hayato's keen stare was still fixed on Dino, waiting for the man to somehow make the wrong move. Takeshi, tired from the excursion, simply laid down on the floor and watched Tsuna, only picking up his head when the brunet looked at him.

"I made some food," Tsuna said, standing up. "You'll need to regain your strength."

He stood up and headed for the black stove. Turning off the fire, he gathered a wooden bowl and poured a generous amount of stew inside. When he returned to Dino's side, Takeshi trailed behind his heels, his claws clacking lightly against the wooden floors. Tsuna pulled up his stool and mixed the steaming stew with a spoon. "I hope you don't mind rice stew," he said. "It's not your typical palate but…"

Biting his lip from to refrain anymore unnecessary comments, Tsuna looked down at the bowl.

"Well, aren't you going to feed me?"

Tsuna looked up in surprise. "Pardon?"

Dino gestured at his wound as minimally as he could but still winced. "I  _am_  wounded and incapable of helping myself at the moment. Incapacitated, really. And that stew smells delicious."

Tsuna didn't know what to make of the man. Charming, flirtatious, bright—those were what the villagers had called the Duke's only son, his golden child (quite literally with all that thick blond hair and yellow designs that were etched on his long tattoo). He was merely a handsome face to Tsuna, no more than that beyond his superficial visage.

"Hopefully," Tsuna said, forcing his tongue to work. "I—This might be a little uncomfortable."

Dino wiggled a bit to sit up more on a plump red cushion Tsuna's mother had sewn together. He gave Tsuna a small grin. "You can take your time. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Hayato bared his fangs at the man from the kitchen, his tail swishing impatiently behind him. Tsuna left him be while Dino glanced at the cat, curious but wary. "It's him," he said.

Tsuna scooped up a small portion of stew and blew it gently. "Pardon?"

Dino smiled, not taking his eyes off of Hayato who glared at him. "The stray. Quite a hot-headed one, isn't he? I've seen him around before. I didn't know he lived with you. I do admit, I was quite concerned with what became of him. I'm glad. My worries can rest easy now."

Tsuna quirked a brow as he raised the spoon to Dino's lips. He scooped up another portion after Dino tasted it thoughtfully and swallowed. "If you were so worried, why didn't you help him yourself?"

Dino chuckled sheepishly. "My father is not fond of felines and I wouldn't be able to take care of it, not with my own duties to attend to. The maids would also have a fit."

"Him," Tsuna corrected.

Dino nodded. "Him."

Tsuna didn't know if Dino was just humoring him or mocking him. Having grown up near the mountains most of his life, where no one else lived for miles, he wasn't exactly the right person for social exchanges. That was why he liked animals better. They were easier to deal with, simple, and more honest.

"You're not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Dino said, his eyes glimmering with mirth.

Tsuna pursed his lips. "And you're quite chatty for an injured patient." He poked Dino's wound, making the man hiss. "Isn't that better? I think it is."

Dino stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. Tsuna would not admit that it sounded nice and brightened the man's eyes. "You're a cheeky one, aren't you?"

Tsuna just brought the spoon up to his lips and forced Dino to take another bite. "Less talking, more eating. You're wasting your energy."

Dino smiled impishly, reminding Tsuna briefly of Bluebell. "Well, I'm happy to tell you that I'm more energized when I talk. It's a useful skill."

Tsuna scowled. "Not for everyone."

Dino just continued smiling at him but it didn't contain any ill-will, which only irritated Tsuna more. He should've just left the man for the wolves. Sensing the brunet's ire, Takeshi, curled behind his stool, flicked his eyes up at Dino, all innocent cheer unless you noticed his tense limbs. Tsuna fed Dino a few more spoonful, not meeting his gaze. Silence hung in the air though it wasn't as stifling as Tsuna thought.

"What is his name?" Dino suddenly said.

Tsuna slowly continued to stir the stew. The spoon clacked lightly against the bowl, almost calming if Dino wasn't here. "Who?" he said despite himself.

Dino's lips slightly twitched. "The cat." He glanced at Takeshi. "And your dog."

Tsuna didn't answer right away. He fed Dino another spoonful before resting the bowl on his lap. Rain pattered against the windowpane, a constant cacophony of pellets that anchored Tsuna to reality. If Dino wasn't here, he would've been curled up on the couch instead and dozing off to the soothing sound with Takeshi by his feet and Hayato curled on his lap.

Rather than pressing him, Dino merely said, "You cook well. I only had rice stew when I was a child but I can say that is far better than the ones I've had."

Tsuna cast him a wary eye but was only greeted with an amiable smile. He  _really_  should've left him to the wolves. "Hayato," he said. "The cat is Hayato."

At the mention of his name, Hayato hopped down onto the floor and elegantly strode forward before leaping onto his wooden perch beside a wooden shelf filled with jars of herbs and salves. His eyes never left Dino.

"Hayato," Dino said slowly, testing the foreign name on his tongue. Tsuna's lips twitched at the awkward vowels despite himself. "Is that right?"

Tsuna huffed lightly. "Not even close." At Dino's chagrined look, he quickly said, "But better than most."

Dino beamed. Tsuna vaguely wondered if anyone was ever blinded by the man's smiles. He scraped the last bit of stew from the bowl and fed it to Dino before standing up. Takeshi remained where he was but his eyes flickered to Tsuna's back for a brief second.

"What does it mean?" Dino said when Tsuna returned with a cup of water.

Tsuna pondered over the question before he realized what he was doing. He helped Dino drink from the cup until it was empty. After letting out a content sigh, Dino made himself comfortable on the couch again.

"It means falcon person," Tsuna said, "though it can change depending on the characters."

Dino laughed in amusement. "Falcon?" He looked over at Hayato who stared right back, tail swishing behind him. Dino tilted his head. "Ah, I can see it. He's a sharp one, isn't he?"

Tsuna fiddled with the cup in his hands. "Yes, he's very intelligent. Though the name just fit. It didn't have to do much with the meaning. I wouldn't name him anything else. He's just Hayato."

Hayato's eyes flickered to Tsuna, his body relaxing briefly from the praise.

"And him?" Dino said, gesturing at Takeshi. "Or her—I don't discriminate."

Tsuna smiled slightly as he patted Takeshi's head, who was more than happy from the gesture. "Takeshi," he said. "He was abandoned when he was a pup, the runt of the litter, so I named him Takeshi. It means strong or healthy, a warrior. It worked out in the end."

"Takeshi," Dino said. The dog lifted his head and stared curiously at the man his master brought home. "It suits him."

"He's very friendly," Tsuna said. "He won't bite unless necessary."

Tentatively, Dino stretched out his hand and jumped when Takeshi lifted his head so that he wouldn't agitate his wound. The blond laughed as Takeshi seemed to enjoy him rubbing his ears. "He is a friendly fellow," Dino said.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the small scene. While he didn't have much friends or visitors, he did have to admit that he was quite lonely up alone by the mountains, away from the villages.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I'm surprised at how fluent you are in Leverkhian. You look Ioramian but your eyes suggest that you are Leverkhan. Before Tsuna could respond with a sharp retort, Dino quickly added, "It's only an observation, but I do admit that my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. Please don't take any offense."

Tsuna kept his mouth shut. Wordlessly, he placed the bowl aside. "Takeshi," he said, "can you get the pitcher for me, please?"

The dog gave a small bark before nearly scrambling for the kitchen, eager to do what Tsuna said.

"My mother was Ioramian," Tsuna said, taking the water pitcher from Takeshi's mouth and patting his head. "And my father was Leverkhan, half."

Dino smiled. "They must have loved each other very much."

It was true, and Tsuna's heart ached when he remembered his mother's sweet lullabies and his father's warm laughter. It wasn't common for a Leverkhan to settle with an Ioramian but it wasn't unheard of. There were a few couples like that in the villages though Tsuna rarely ever met them, too isolated for much social interaction. Still, he missed speaking in his mother tongue. "They did," he said.

Dino didn't push further and Tsuna found himself being grateful for that. He poured some water in the cup and held it up to Dino's lips. "I don't think the rain will cease soon," he said, "so you can stay overnight. You can take my bed. The couch won't be comfortable for your wound."

"Oh, you don't have to," Dino said. "I'm perfectly alright." He tried to sit up but fell back with a groan.

Tsuna's lips twitched. "I can see that. It's no bother. I'm not heartless enough to send you back in this weather. You need rest for a quick recovery."

Dino chuckled breathlessly, his eyes still insufferably kind. "You are not as bad as others say you are."

"Thank you," Tsuna said dryly.

"Will you not ask how I turned out like this?"

Tsuna raised a brow. "Am I required to? The less questions asked, the better." He smiled slightly. "And I believe you wouldn't want to be embarrassed again, correct?"

Dino laughed. "I'm glad for that small mercy. You're right."

"I'm always right."

Tilting his head, Dino regarded Tsuna with curious, open eyes, making the brunet fidget and look elsewhere. "You seem to know who I am," he said. "Well, I hope so."

Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You speak too highly of yourself."

"Do I? Is it not deserved?"

"I don't think so."

Dino huffed a small laugh. Shifting, he raised a hand, careful not to agitate his wound. "Dino Chiavarone. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Mountain Herbalist."

Tsuna couldn't help the small smile on his face. He reached and tentatively shook Dino's hand, which was firm and calloused. "Sawada Tsunayoshi or as you would say Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can call me Tsuna, Viscount Chiavarone."

* * *

It didn't rain in the coming days. Some clouds lingered but the sky slowly retained its soft blue hue. Even though spring had begun, autumn still lingered in the cool air and the flower buds in the fields weren't in full bloom yet. Tsuna breathed in the woods' earthy scent and closed his eyes. A small flock of birds flew above in the trees, their wings fluttering lightly. There was stillness to the woods that liberated Tsuna, a pause in time that allowed him to live in the moment.

Soon, he opened his eyes and took in the tall oaks, soft dirt, and greening leaves. Sunlight filtered through the branches, warm against his skin. Finally he continued trekking onward; twigs and pebbles crunched underneath his worn boots and small critters skittered past his feet. He didn't pay them any mind other than moving out of the squirrels' way.

Not many people wandered in the woods, except for huntsmen and farmers for firewood, so Tsuna had the vast grounds mostly to himself. He knew every path, every rock, and every tree across the forest and mountains. He could find all the streams, rivers, and creeks with his eyes closed; the wolves' dens and the bears' caves; the cliffs that overlooked the seas; and the meadows where herbs grew. He had spent all of his life here, 23 years to grow accustomed to the forest. It was better than being around with people, where there was some honesty left in the world. If the flowers were not well, they withered. People lied.

The distant sound of rushing water drew closer as Tsuna stepped over mossy rocks and wet leaves. The air became damper after he pushed through low tree branches and finally arrived at a small waterfall. Accentuated by green rocks and trees, the clear water tumbled heavily down the mountain. Though it wasn't too big, it was still impressive with its surging current and frothy running cascades. A handful of silver fish swam languidly in the wide pool while some branches created tiny ripples across the blue surface.

Dropping his satchel with a thump and removing his dirty gloves, Tsuna kneeled down and scooped up some water into his hands. It felt cool on his skin. He sipped it greedily, relishing in the refreshing taste. There was no water out there that could compare to this. Suddenly the fish darted away. Tsuna didn't have time to react when cold water splashed his face. Yelping, he scrambled backwards and fell over his satchel.

A light giggle echoed across the pool. Scowling, Tsuna wiped his face with his sleeve. "Very funny," he said.

"Oh yes," the voice spoke again. "Absolutely  _hilarious_."

"I'm glad to be of entertainment."

A young girl sprung up from the water and leaned on her fist, her lips curled into a grin. "You truly do know how to please."

Tsuna huffed. "I thought we went through this already, Bluebell."

"Went through what?" The girl flicked her long and slim blue tail behind her, splashing some more water on Tsuna's face. "Last I remember, we never went through anything together. Although, my offer still stands on climbing that waterfall." She smiled with a not-so innocent gleam in her clear eyes. "I promise I won't let go."

"You're incapable of promises," Tsuna said, scowling.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Tsuna didn't respond to that. Bluebell gave him a knowing look, the smile on her pale lips growing larger. Their first meeting had been an accident a few years ago, when Tsuna stumbled upon her, injured, and managed to nurse her back to health despite her attempts to drown him. Once she had slipped out of his grasp after regaining some strength, she swam up the waterfall, disappearing instantly. Their second meeting a few days later proved that it hadn't been a dream and a strange relationship bloomed between them.

Their relationship was tentative at best but Bluebell spoke of stories that none of the villagers told at their nightly hearth talks, which Tsuna sometimes listened in on when he was up for it. However nothing was ever exchanged without a price.

"Where have you been?" he said casually, making himself comfortable in his spot, a respectable distance away from Bluebell.

Turning her back on him and leaning against the edge of the pool, Bluebell tutted. "Don't try to be clever. Now  _this_  we've been through."

"Is it wrong of me to ask how you are?"

"You didn't ask how I was, you asked where I've been." Bluebell sighed dramatically. "Moments like these make me wonder how you're not simply a tuna fish."

Tsuna glared at her, more frustrated that he didn't have a response. "Bluebell."

"Tunas are beautiful, too," Bluebell said. "Sleek, fast, very delicious." She smiled sweetly. "Oh, they really are very tasty. You'll fit in quite swimmingly." She laughed at her own joke, her voice managing to still sound beautiful and pure.

"What do you want?"

Bluebell's smile grew. Her pale skin was tinged blue and the gills on her slim neck resembled nearly grotesque slits. Others fortunate enough to see her were spared from the sight with the help of her long hair, but she didn't spare Tsuna. Whether it was on purpose or not, Tsuna didn't complain though Bluebell wasn't normal, wasn't  _human_. She just wore the face of one.

"Oh, I don't think I'm in the mood for exchanges today," Bluebell said, gazing at her webbed fingers and claws disinterestedly. They glistened underneath the sunlight, wet. "I'm quite full."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "You haven't been hunting them, have you?"

Bluebell scoffed, flicking her wet claws at Tsuna's face. "Did you think I would actually return to feeding on those humans? They are weak." She turned around then, a hungry gleam in her eyes, unashamed. "Yours is the most, how should I say,  _divine_." She grinned, showing off her sharp, pointed teeth, perfect for tearing out her victims' throats. "Do you like that word? Does it make you feel good?"

Everything so far was making Tsuna feel  _far_  from good. Instead of voicing his ire, he simply said, "So where were you?"

Bluebell hummed to herself, a beautiful tone for just a few notes. It was her weapon, the perfect lure for her victims, and Tsuna could feel himself waver and unconsciously lean forward to hear more. It took every ounce of willpower, however taxing it was, to not ask her to keep singing. A knowing look passed Bluebell's pretty face but she had already stopped humming. Tsuna relaxed a bit but still kept a wary eye on her.

"I'm not obligated to tell you," she said. Just as Tsuna opened his mouth, she said, " _But_  there might be something I'm willing to trade it for."

Tsuna raised a brow. "What?"

Bluebell chuckled breathlessly, propping her elbows on the ground. Her pale turquoise scales shimmered underneath the sunlight, beautiful but unnatural. "Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about," she said. At Tsuna's puzzled look, she sighed. "The handsome lad. The blond. Chiavarone." Bluebell smiled almost wickedly, making Tsuna's stomach churn and him remember that she was a predator. "I would love to take a piece of him. Did you know that he is like you? His is much weaker but it's there. I've sensed it before."

Tsuna swallowed a lump in his throat, his tongue dry. "How did you know?"

"The birds told the fish, and the fish told me."

Bluebell's casual tone did nothing to assuage Tsuna's nerves. He stared at her, hoping his fear didn't come across too clearly on his face, but Bluebell's biting smile, her cold lips baring some fangs, told him all he needed to know. His eyes flickered to the trees, their shade becoming somber. "He was hurt," he said, grimacing when his voice cracked. "I couldn't leave him there."

"That was his fault," Bluebell said. "He shouldn't have ventured out farther than he should have."

Tsuna gripped the wet, soggy dirt beneath him, his fingers curling into tight fists. He didn't know how Bluebell knew that but supposed the birds had seen everything and told the fish and the fish told her. It always happened that way. There was nothing Tsuna could hide from her. And if he couldn't keep secrets from her, there was chance…that  _he_  knew as well.

"Still," Tsuna said, "he was hurt. I didn't have a choice."

Bluebell tilted her head. "You had the choice to leave him there."

"I couldn't leave him injured like that," Tsuna corrected. "I didn't leave  _you_  when we first met. You could have died."

Bluebell scoffed. Somehow she made a disgruntled noise sound so breathtaking. "I would not. I am stronger than I look."

"And yet, you were harmed anyways." It was a small jab, casual and non-threatening, but enough for Bluebell to scowl at him. It only made her look more beautiful.

"Watch your tongue," Bluebell said, slowly rising from the waters and revealing a pale torso. "Better yet"—she smiled coldly—"come here."

Compelled by the awful power behind her voice, Tsuna crawled towards the edge of the lake, his limbs trembling with the effort to resist. It hurt, like trudging through thick, grimy sludge that latched onto him and pushed in response to his struggle. Following Bluebell's command was easier but didn't make it any more pleasant. Soon he was within arm's reach. Bluebell didn't waste time in gripping his thin shirt and yanking him closer. Her other hand, cold, wet, and hard, seized his jaw painfully.

Her blue eyes looked like bottomless pits and a shudder wracked through Tsuna's body. He could see himself plunging into frigid, murky depths, consumed by an icy chill that numbed his nerves. He couldn't move.

Bluebell leaned in close, her lips almost brushing against his. "You don't know how much I imagined feasting on more than your essence." She hissed the word softly. "Your bones, your flesh, your blood—you know how awfully cold I am, don't you?"

Tsuna knew. In exchange for information on the outside world, Bluebell would feed on his core, the source of the faint thrumming in his veins. His father had the same thing; it was warm, inviting. Bluebell's was cold and suffocating.

"So don't be foolish," Bluebell said. She leaned forward and snapped her teeth, biting air instead of Tsuna's mouth. He flinched, which pleased her. "Mind your  _tongue_."

The threat of death had always loomed over Tsuna's head, but they both knew it would never happen. Neither of them had the say, Bluebell more so. A few moments of silence passed; the gears in Tsuna's mind had stopped working. Only the thought of Takeshi and Hayato waiting by the door for his return made his breath hitch. Who would take care of them if he was gone?

Tsuna winced when Bluebell shoved him away. He felt a trickle of blood on his chin from where Bluebell's claw scraped him. She smiled at him, baring her fangs. It was on purpose. Peeved and humiliated, Tsuna stood up to leave, grabbing his satchel. Turning his back on Bluebell was dangerous but he didn't care.

"I was at Vongola," Bluebell said as if nothing had just transpired between them. She splashed her tail lightly. "The kingdom your people admire so much." Tsuna slung his satchel over his shoulders. He didn't look up. "The seas aren't the only place with secrets, Tsuna."

"I figured," he said with more bite than intended.

Bluebell tittered. "Don't you want to know what I saw? What I  _heard_?"

"I don't care."

"Really?" The water sloshed gently as Bluebell waded around. Tsuna could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head, almost burning. "Are you sure?"

It sickened Tsuna that he really was curious about what Bluebell had to say. Though there were times Bluebell seemed to lie, she wasn't. Tsuna always had the uncanny ability to pick out lies from the truths, unnervingly so. It was hard for him when he saw past the glass most couldn't penetrate and into a person's mind where their true intentions laid. Everything was exposed to him, bare and raw, without shame. So when his mother told him that everything would be alright, that she was fine after Iemitsu never returned from his voyage years ago, Tsuna couldn't hold onto the hopeful lie. Nana passed away a few months after her husband's death from heartbreak. Tsuna held onto her cold hand for days until he found some strength to dig her grave under the tall oak tree where their small family would go to for picnics.

"Yes," he said, his voice thick, "I'm sure."

Bluebell hummed to herself but didn't push further. It was slightly gratifying if not unsettling. Tsuna rarely knew how the fickle mermaid thought. "Remember," she said, "there are eyes and ears everywhere, and the birds do enjoy their gossip."

Tsuna tensed, his fingers tightening around his satchel's strap. "Does he know?" he said.

There was no answer. Tsuna clicked his tongue before turning around. "He was  _hurt_!"

He ended up yelling at nothing but an empty lake. Bluebell had vanished. The steady hiss of the waterfall sounded through the quiet air as it pounded on the wet stones. The pool rippled gently, undisturbed and calm.

" _It's best not to pick them, Tsuna,"_  Nana's voice spoke in his mind, soft and distant.  _"Bluebells bring bad luck if you bring them back home, and they're also poisonous. Come, there are daisies over here. Won't they look nicer in the kitchen?"_

Tsuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They fluttered open a long moment later before he turned and headed back home.

* * *

Tsuna was left to his solitude for the next few days. He collected firewood for the stove to cook, let Takeshi hunt small game in the woods, and collected herbs from the nearby fields. It was a comfortable routine, however repetitive it was. It kept Tsuna anchored, gave him purpose, and something to look forward to. Small steps, his father would say.

His routine was then broken when a frightened neigh pierced the air from a distance. Takeshi perked up, lifting his head from sniffing the ground, and barked. Tsuna pursed his lips, wary, but dashed after Takeshi when another horse's neigh sounded through the air. Jumping over fallen branches and stones, Tsuna stopped short when he saw Dino petting his horse to calm it down. When Dino noticed him, he grinned easily. He looked better. Tsuna supposed he had listened to his instructions.

"Tsuna," Dino said with a curt nod.

"Viscount Chiavarone," Tsuna responded skeptically. "What are you doing here?" He glanced at the trees. There were no birds in sight. "Are you lost?"

Dino laughed. "You can just call me Dino. Everyone calls me that."

Saying names meant kinship. Dino wasn't Tsuna's friend nor should he be. Ignoring the ache in his chest at the thought, Tsuna turned to leave, whistling for Takeshi to follow. "Then I'll take my leave."

"Wait!"

Despite Tsuna's guts telling him not to, he paused in his step but didn't face Dino all the way. Leaves and twigs crunched behind him before Dino was only a few feet away. "I came here to see you," he said.

Tsuna tilted his head and turned his gaze from the tree bark. There was an expectant, almost hopeful gleam in his eyes that confused Tsuna. "To what?"

"To see you." Dino didn't move any closer, keeping a polite distance. "Before I go off."

"Go off?"

Dino smiled in amusement. "You're not quite all there, are you?" Tsuna fought back the blush from creeping on his cheeks. "My voyage—I'm sailing off to Vongola again. I won't be back until five months' time. I also haven't seen you around in any of the villages or the gathering last night."

He didn't say that he wasn't coming back or leaving Varia. He was saying that he'd come back, like all the other sailors and voyagers did before they could regret their failed promises. Tsuna couldn't parse the lie out of Dino's words, because it was neither true or false—he could not perceive the future like the kind seer Dino had mentioned weeks ago. Still, there was a bit of hope that fluttered in Tsuna's chest. He mentally shook his head. Where had that come from? Dino was just a stranger, some fool who should have stuck behind the boundaries.

So why did Tsuna wished to see him again?

"Why?" he said, his tongue heavy. "Why are you leaving?"

Dino smiled teasingly. "Are you going to miss me?"

Tsuna reached out for Takeshi's head for comfort. Noticing his discomfort, the dog pressed closer to his side and watched Dino carefully under the guise of bright eyes. If anything, Takeshi wouldn't hesitate to rip Dino's apart, and possibly his horse, too.

"It's dangerous," Tsuna said instead.

Dino puffed his chest a bit. "I've went out twice and returned on both occasions."

"Your fortune can only last for so long. Who knows what will happen this time?" It was a horrible thing to say but Tsuna knew it wasn't enough to make Dino stay.

Dino's handsome face softened. "You worry about me."

Tsuna stayed silent. He ran a hand through Takeshi's soft, thick fur. "Not everything is about you. What about the men on your ship? They have families, loved ones."

"It is not up to me to make their choices. They wish to voyage with me and I can only let them. Even if no one wished to travel with me, I would still go out alone."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "You are a fool."

Dino smiled. "And because of that, I was able to bring back some riches and tales for the people. A fool's bravery is also heroic, don't you think?"

Adjusting the basket of herbs in his arm, Tsuna turned away and walked a few steps until Dino grabbed his elbow and tugged him gently. Takeshi briefly showed some teeth but Dino wasn't deterred, his eyes only on Tsuna's confused face. "Here," he said, slipping something into Tsuna's hand. He curled Tsuna's fingers over it, concealing it from view. "It's quite popular amongst the villagers, so I'm sure you'll like it, too." Dino smiled gently, which only deepened the guilt and dismay in Tsuna's stomach. "I will come back with more. Will you see me when I return? I'd like to be friends."

"Friends," Tsuna said slowly. It left a bittersweet tang on his tongue. He lowered his gaze to Dino's side where the wound was mostly healed. After calming Takeshi down with some pats, he turned around again, showing his back to Dino. "May Talbot guide you to safe passage, Viscount Chiavarone."

He didn't look back to see the pleased smile on Dino's face. He only moved forward. Some birds fluttered overhead, disappearing over the graying horizon.

* * *

An unnatural stillness grasped the air. No wind blew, no birds sang, and no critters skittered across the grass and dirt. Even Takeshi seemed to have caught on to the shift; he growled lowly in his throat, only stopping when Tsuna laid a hand on his neck. Still, the dog's muscles were tense, ready to pounce and defend his master. Pocketing whatever Dino had given him, Tsuna took a deep breath and pushed his door open. It creaked slightly, making him flinch.

Takeshi graciously took his basket and placed it beside his working desk in the kitchen. His nails clacked softly on the floor but they sounded too loud in the stifling silence. Tsuna caught a whiff of the salty sea breeze, making him flex his hands into loose fists before uncurling them again. It was a foreign scent in the likes of his home but there was nothing Tsuna could do about it. Hayato soon darted inside the house, curling protectively around his ankles, and hissed at the living room.

"Welcome home," a smooth, light voice said. A tall man with white hair was sitting comfortably on Tsuna's couch with an arm draped behind him. Barefoot, he wore long white robes that revealed a toned chest and white pants. Blue tattoos were imprinted underneath his eyes, which were vividly cerulean with black slits, and other intricate markings winded around his torso and bare skin. He could be considered beautiful until the others found out who he really was.

"Byakuran," Tsuna said. The man's smile spread wider. It didn't do anything to calm Tsuna's nerves. "It's rude to come in without knocking."

"You weren't here."

"Even worse."

Byakuran's eyes gleamed like dark jewels under the light. "Come, Tsuna. It's been a while since we've last talked."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that my style is very different here compared to my other fics. Also, give love to 10027. It needs some. :^(
> 
> A little fun fact: Bluebells are poisonous and there is an actual superstition that says it's the bell to summon fairies; however, if you hear it ring, that means someone you love will die. Secondly, if you bring them home, it's considered to bring bad luck as well.
> 
> Stay tuned for part 2! ;^)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and good luck to those with final exams! You'll do great!
> 
> Little Miss Bunny


End file.
